Culture of Kanjor
While Kanjor is a united nation-state it contains several rich, and diverse cultures. While the population remains almost exclusively Française-Kanjorien the different regions of Kanjor developed their own unique cultures based upon their geographic location. These many cultural differences can be categorized into two groups: culture of the Mainland, and culture of the Isle of Tondola. Both of these groups contain many smaller and localized cultural traits, but it is possible to summarize each group's characteristics into a single but separate "culture" for both of these main regions. Basic Lifestyle - despite large population, most Kanjorien live in relatively small towns and villages of 5,000 or less - laid back lifestyle; tradition of taking long lunch breaks during the day and returning to work before going out for drinks - hardworking, when work, work hard; most have no-nonsense attitude toward work; - able to separate work and outside work lives - heavy drinkers of flavored liqueurs, wines, and ciders - social; enjoy theater, concerts, operas, good food, family dinners on Sundays - cities tend to be compact; public transportation used frequently Customs Mainland Isle of Tondola Holidays Cuisine varies between régions of Kanjor. less emphasis on presentation compared to Rildanor; Basic Structure of Meals Description of typical and régional-free; throughout Kanjor soup is common at most major meals; seafood common at lunch and dinner Breakfast Le petit déjeuner - butter, sliced sweet matpain or bagette bread (bread similar to German sweet Dampfnudel bread on Mainland, traditionally walnut or potato bread on Isle), jam or fruit spread, granola, cheeses (kind varies by region), eggs (chicken on Mainland, duck on Isle), breafast soup (traditionally Isle, mostly poured on bread), nuts (walnuts, almonds), juice, tea, fruit (grapes, tanarines, lemons, esp. berries) Lunch Le déjeuner - salad, fish, mussels, bread, soup, wine, cheese, fruit, vegetables plate Mid-Afternoon Le milieu d'après-midi is a light meal between the hours of 3 and 5 pm. Food is provided primarily as a supplement to the alcohol consumed - bread, wine, cheese, liqueurs, cider, nuts, sausages, - children present typically drink non-alcoholic cider or apple juice, other juices, or non-alcoholic mixed drinks that are often fruity in flavor; often, regardless of law, older adolescent children are allowed to drink alcoholic beverages with parent approval and supervision Dinner Le dîner begins at 7 pm or 8 pm; long meal - typically three courses; entrée, main course (plat principal), dessert - entree: soup, salad, potatoes, pasta, vegetables, cheese, wine, meat (mostly seafood, poultry, mutton, or pork) Régional Cuisine Vagderra Soulon•Saint-Claire Nasbourg•Foulouse Yewao Narseille Calais•La Gochelle•Lambéry Zanyal Kanjo Cimoges•Voubaix Pesançon Tondola Belfort Famiens Trest Deims Sovalt Bayonville Afar•Atyr Loitiers Drink Dining Out Wines and Liqueurs The Arts Visual Arts Literature Music Entertainment Television Most Kanjoriens tend to watch a minimal amount of TV and so therefore the original programming is not as common nor as sophisticated as many foreign programs. Because of this, Kanjor has only 15 major channels which are presented over the air and few places have access to cable programing. Highest rated television shows: - L'interrègne is a drama about a family living during the Interregnum of the 1950s; conceived as a limited series traversing the 100 years of the interregnum and its affect on the family - Le bureau is a comedy taking place in the workplace of a fictional government bureaucracy office - La confidentielles is a police action-drama hovering around a major crimes unit in Pesançon; it is known for its vivid portrayal of street violence and crime; shocking for most Kanjoriens - Le badge is a police drama hovering around a smalltown police force, the crimes and the lives of the people they affect - La Vie des Colombes is a drama round a modern Kanjorien family with particular focus on the adolescent and teenage characters Stations *''Télévision Française-Kanjorien'' (TFK) - state-owned; entertainment, sports, movies, and news channel; primary channel *''Kanjor 2'' (K2) - state-owned; children shows, educational, home improvement, documentary, news analyses, discussion programs *''Kanjor 3'' (Trois)- state-owned; arts, opera, movies, cultural programming *''Kanjor régional'' (KR) - private; regional news, regional entertainment, original and foreign programming *''Chaîne métropolitaine'' (Métro) - private; entertainment, movies, original and foreign programming; based in Pesançon *''Chaîne information'' (Info) - private; 24-hour news, news analyses, discussion programs *''Sport kanjor'' (Sport) - private; 24-hour foreign and domestic sports; regional sports as well *''Divertissement à domicile'' (DD) - private; package-purchased cinema, original programing *''Chaîne discothèque'' (Disco) - private; entertainment and music station Film ''Studios de cinéma national'' - Partial government owned and government supported film studio; biggest studio - produces and releases over 70 films a year - known for comedies, romance films, live-action and animated children's movies; light dramas ''Studio Saint-Claire'' - Private studio - produces and releases roughly 18 films a year - known for high quality films, esp. dramas; win most Kanjorien film awards; movies do only mediocre at the box office - legendary director Luc Lyon worked there; "made" the studio with his films even though got paid less than if he worked at national cinema ''Studio Pesançonnois'' - private studio - produces and releases roughly 12 films a year - known for gritty, serious, or action films; crime drama films; - award-winning computer animated children's films; has only made 4 but considered cultural icons - Trademark use of Pesançon as the backdrop to most films Art indépendant - partially private, partially government of Sovalt own - produces and releases roughly 8 films a year - known for its artistic or artistic-drama films; so-called "small and independent" films - many films are considered "culturally Tondolannois" and so not very popular in the mainland regions Sport Rugby Rugby is the most popular sport in Kanjor but dominates mostly on the Isle of Tondola and is considered by many to be the the most culturally significant sport to come out of the nation. History Rugby is considered a direct decendant of the medieval Kanjorien game of môle, most directly translating to "bulwark" and referring to the act of defending the ball. Môle resembled a no-holds-barred game of keep-away completely lacking any form of rules or teams. Often played in medieval city centers the games grew very violent and frequently destroyed property causing city authorities to outlaw the game to the outskirts of cities. In 1847, several university students, Pierre Villiers-Gaston and François Phillippe de Germain, studying to be priests at the small seminary college (which would later become the École Nationale Supérieure de la Dame de l'Afar) in Afar noticed the lack of all but the most rudimentary rules as they watched the weekly games of môle played by various groups of workers. Shocked by the violence they began to write a set of standardized rules to minimize the violence and injuries resulting from the game. The two laymen apparently missed the proper phrase môle and instead named the game after the field for which they observed it played: Rugbé. They published their text under the title Règlement type de détournement sur le terrain de jeu sur les domaines de Rugbé ("Standard Regulations for the Diversion on the Field of Play upon the Fields of Rugby") and its rules soon spread throughout the seminaries and universities of the Isle. Amateur leagues formed at numerous universities in the the late 1850s and soon spread to the cities. In 1867, the Fédération tondolanois de rugby amateur (Tondolan Amateur Rugby Federation) was founded on the Isle and standardized matches with official referees began. By the end of the century, so-called "Federation Rules" of the Isle had firmly embedded itself on the mainland which facilitated the creation of the Fédération nationale de rugby ("National Federation of Rugby"), first professional league in 1913. However, due to the political climate, this first league failed within two years and it was not until the establishment of the République Kanjorien in the late 21st century that the second and current Ligue Nationale de Rugby was formed. Governing Body Fédération Kanjorien de Rugby is the governing body that oversees all organized non-collegiate rugby activities in the nation. The Federation has over 23 million registered users from professional leagues to youth leagues. The Federation is currently headed by Ernest Benoît-Lecouls. Professional Teams There are currently twenty-two professional rugby teams in Kanjor, one for each of its major cities. However, both Atyr and Pesançon each have two teams due to their large size. * Deims - Union Sportive Deims (US Deims). * Atyr - Rugby Club Atyr (RC Atyr) & Club Athlétique des Sports Généraux Atyr (Club Athlétique) * Nasbourg - Union Sportive de Paroisse Côtes-d'Armor (Côtes-d'Armor) * Soulon- Rugby Club Soulon (RC Soulon) * Saint-Claire - Rugby Saint-Claire (Saint-Claire) * Foulouse - Rugby Foulouse (Foulouse) * Narseille - Association Sportive Narseille (AS Narseille) * Calais - Association Rugby Calais (Calais) * La Gochelle - Rugby Club la Gochelle (Goch) * Lambéry - Lambéry Lions (Lions) * Kanjo- Royale Kanjo (Royale) * Cimoges - Olympique de Cimoges (Olympique) * Voubaix - Club Voubaix (Voubaix) * Pesançon - Club Athlétique de Pesançon (Pesançon) & Rugby Club International Pesançonnois (International) * Bayonville - Club de Sport (Sport) * Loitiers- Stade Loitevin Rugby (SLR) * Belfort - Stade Belfort Rugby (Stade Belfort) * Famiens - Association Sportive Famiens (AS Famiens) * Trest - Union Sportive de Région Centre-Tondola (Centre-Tondola) * Afar - Afar Voyageurs (Voyageurs) Football - second most popular sport in Kanjor; - modern incarnation brought from northern Seleyan sailors in port to Kanjor in late 1800s Governing Body - headed by Association Kanjorien de Football; headed by Commissioner Maurice de Bois - Ligue nationale is professional league; 12 teams - spread between cities and regions; only Pesançon has more than one team which is both a football and a rugby stadium.]] Professional Teams * Olympique Gymnaste Club Afar (OGC Afar) * Union Sportive Vagderra (US vagderra) * Union Club Nasbourg (UC Nasbourg) * Racing Club de Voubaix (RC Voubaix) * Football Club de Pesançon (FC Pesançon) * Association de la Jeunesse '' * ''Club Athlétique des Sports Généraux Atyr (Club Athlétique-Généraux ) * Association Sportive Narseille (AS Narseille) * Royale Kanjo (Royale (F)) * Olympique de Cimoges (Olympique (F)) * Union Sportive de Région Centre-Tondola (Tondola) * Club Athlétique de Pesançon (Club Athlétique) Cycling - cycling most popular on Mainland; although still very popular on Isle - Every year there is the Tour de Kanjor; biggest and most popular race in nation; starts on Isle of Tondola and then moves to the mainland, ending in Nasbourg, Vagderra on coast; if Kanjorien is winner, he does not pay taxes for an entire year -- if wins ten or more Tours then lives tax fee for rest of life - 19 day long race, three weeks long counting days off; estimated 300 riders - began in 1902 as competitive bet between two wealthy nobles; bet they could ride across Kanjor in two weeks on bikes ... took 19 days, which is why Tour is that long - races postponed during 100 year Interregnum Regional Titles - regional clubs and teams compete for regional titles; major winners of titles - Tondolannois classique is most prestigious of regional races - Zanyal 1000 Kilometre ride through Zanyal; most popular Sailing - yacht racing and sailing is most popular on the Isle of Tondola - inshore and offshore yacht racing; biggest is the Coupe de la chenal (Channel Race) which spans the entire Sovalt Channel in stages and lasts for five days; happens every three years - over 73 competitions carried out over centuries; Rildanor holds 55, Istalia 10, Kanjor only 8 - .]] Yacht Clubs - Société Nautique d'Afar (Afar) is most successful and well known of Kanjorien yacht clubs - Club Nautique de Zanyal (Pesançon) - Yacht Club de Kanjor (Atyr) Education Education in Kanjor walks a fine line between being highly centralized and regional in orientation and organization. Primary and secondary education takes place almost entirely at the regional level, with the national government responsible for funding, regulation, and curriculum design; although the separate regions may create unique curriculum for which to teach about the history and culture of their regions. Most primary and secondary schools, with the exception of nursery schools which are nationally or privately run and funded, are predominately run by the regions, which are responsible for hiring of teachers and administrators; however, teachers are considered to be national civil servants and are paid by the national government. The nation maintains a compulsory and free primary and secondary education system until children reach the age of 18. There are a small number of private educational institutions, mostly Orthodox Catholic in orientation, but they are heavily regulated by the national and regional governments. The school calendar is created and implemented by the Ministry of Education and Culture and is standardized throughout the nation; however, the Isle of Tondola has the ability to change the vacation dates based upon the weather and cultural conditions. Primary Education Upon reaching the age of 4, children begin voluntary primary education by attending the year long cours préparatoires (preparatory course) in which they begin preliminary reading and writing skills. In this year, they are also exposed to rudimentary mathematics; such as counting and simple addition and subtraction. Likewise, they students take traditional culture classes to learn their unique regional stories, music, holidays and history. However, many strong unionists believe this is the opposed to the building of a strong nation and the teaching of such regional cultural should end. The Four Cycles Mandatory education in Kanjor begins at age 5 when students attend their first cycle in primary school. The primary school system is organized into four such cycles, with each one covering two years, except for the final cycle which covers only one year. Cycle 1 - Ages 6-7: During these years, students concentrate on basic reading, writing, and humanities which is normally cultural studies. They also concentrate on basic early math and basic early science. The important focus is, of course, on literacy. Cycle 2 - Ages 8-9: During these years, students continue their education on reading, basic writing, basic math, basic science, humanities with a focus on Terran geography. Cycle 3 - Ages 10-11: Upon reaching these years, students continue to concentrate on reading, writing, and math. However, it is during these years that students expand their science rapportoire to include experience biology, (esp. horticulture), and their humanities studies move onto religious studies, geography, and research skills. Cycle 4 - Age 12: The final cycle concentrates on advanced reading, writing, science (earth sciences, meteorology, astronomy), humanities (early humans, anthropology, further research skills). During this last cycle, students take a series of aptitude tests and interest surveys to guide them and their parents towards their possible interests in secondary education. Secondary Education .]] After finishing primary school, students attend a lycée or high school. There is no junior high or middle school equivalent in the Kanjorien education system. Lycées, just like primary schools, tend to be predominately public institutions, however, there are a larger number of private secondary schools than there are private primary schools; most of which are more advanced in rigor or specialized in focus as opposed to religious in nature. Kanjor has embraced for many years a revolutionary secondary education system. It has focus not solely on teaching general education as in many secondary education systems throughout Terra, but has instead focused on defining the educational and/or vocational goals and interests of the individual student and tailoring their secondary experiences toward those established goals. In essence, Kanjor has a almost entirely individualized secondary education system. Because of this radical shift in focus, Kanjorien educational institutions are often studied and toured by visiting policymakers from all over Terra. Dr. Pierre Jules Barré, former Kanjorien Minister of Education, is quoted to have said "the individualized education plan of Kanjor is the envy of all nations in Terra." ''Cycles secondaire'' Just as in primary education, secondary schools are divided into two-year long cycles. But these are classified differently; there are two cycles secondaire (Secondary Cycles) and one cycle avancée (Advanced Cycle). Secondary Cycle 1 - Ages 13-14: For these two years, students focus on general education classes; such as mathematics, humanities, sciences, etc. At this time, they take the first in a series of three La Norme Nationale (National Standard test - NN) aptitude tests determining basic competency, interests, technology skills, and goals of students. After this first series, students are given their test scores, and they and their parents are individually mentored around the individualized system and the importance of their pathway decisions is made clear. Secondary Cycle 2 - Ages 15-16: These are the final years of general education courses and by the last year of the cycle students are given more and more opportunities to take elective classes that may fit into or aid the cycle avancée for which they are leaning. During these two years, the students again take the increasingly advanced NN tests and it is these results that are used in conjunction with lycée and instructor recommendation to guide students towards their final educational path. However, regardless of the what the tests say and what the recommendations are ultimately it is the student's choice as to what Advanced Cycle they wish to focus their efforts towards. Brevet des cycles secondaire'' Nevertheless, the first two cycles are not truly over upon the completion of the two Secondary Cycles. Students must also take and pass three tests to earn their Brevet des cycles secondaire (Certificate of Secondary Cycles) in order to move on to Advanced cycle. These three tests focus on all subjects covered throughout Secondary Cycles; including but not limited to physics, chemistry, mathematics (algebra, geometry, early trigonometry), biology, history, government/civics, French, and foreign language. The Brevet exams are take in three sessions that last over two days roughly a month before Secondary Cycle 2 classes are complete. This allows students to receive and discuss their scores with lycée instructors and administrators. Likewise, this allows students to register for their focus and make necessary arrangements if they did not pass. Generally, students who do not achieve proper marks on their exams spend their last month preparing to retake them. Students who achieve the necessary marks spend the last month doing mandatory community service before being dismissed from classes a week early. ''Cycle avancée'' Advanced Cycle - ages 16-18: - Students are allowed a choice between five different education séries (courses) to take: * Séries générales (General Courses) - A very broad, general education, preparing for higher education. The job market considers an General baccalaureate diploma alone as useless, so a continued study in higher education is not only implied but even necessary to get a job. It is expected that they will continue studying (e.g.: university or college). * Séries technologiques (Technical and Science Courses) - Possible career directions include Information Technology, Medicine, Health, Trade, Engineering, Communications... Focus both on and practical matters on technical aspects. Still offers a general education in math, languages, history, science, and geography, but mat more rudimentary levels. Lessons have a less theoretical, but more technical and practical approach. * Séries professionnelle (Vocational Courses) - Very practical and very job specific education. Possible career directions include Carpentry, Car mechanics, Jewelry, Masonry... Professionnel does not qualify students to pursue higher education. If the student chooses to take and pass the baccalaureate he/she will receive a diploma, which does allow him/her to pursue higher education. * Séries artistique (Artistic Courses) - Very practical and very job specific education. Possible career directions include Theater, Opera, Theater management & direction, Music producing, Acting, Film, Film direction... Artistique does not qualify students to pursue higher education. If the student chooses take and pass the baccalaureate he/she will receive a diploma which does allow him/her to pursue higher education. Students are not allowed into Music or Film programs or schools without a baccalaureate. * Séries académique (Academic Courses) - Students in the Academic course prepare for careers in the humanities, education, linguistics, economics, history, literature, journalism, politics, and public service. They also have interests in the arts. Baccalauréat Each course of lycée takes a specific baccalauréat; however, each is "individualized" to specific courses students took (for example, if took academic course, then exam covers exams are assortment of written, oral, demonstration and/or laboratory formats all exams cover basic courses from Secondary Cycles 1 & 2; French, math, life science, technology, civics * baccalauréat général (general baccalaureate) - basic subjects; anticipated subjects: history & geography, economics, foreign language, health * baccalauréat professionnel (professional baccalaureate) - basic subjects; optional exam; much depends upon student desire and recommendation of cooperating vocation * baccalauréat scientifique (scientific baccalaureate) - basic subjects; anticipated subjects: physics & chemistry or biology & anatomy, geometry, engineering science * baccalauréat académique (academic baccalaureate) - basic subjects; anticipated subjects: Kanjorien & Terran literature, history & geography, philosophy or psychology, foreign language, economics; in past years have also substituted one portion of the exam with research dissertation * baccalauréat artistique (artistic baccalaureate) - basic subjects along with art history, theater; optional exam; much depends upon student desire and recommendation of cooperating artistic community; must have formal letter along with achievement portfolio both of which have been signed by artistic instructor Higher Education Media Newspapers There are five main newspapers in Kanjor, which have held long-standing political loyalties, and have been actively engaged in endorsing political parties: L'Héraut is a broadsheet newspaper, with considerable loyalties to the Monarchy, traditional values and the Church. It is the most outspokenly right-wing newspaper in Kanjor, and generally takes a tough line on immigration, social reform and crime. It is broadly nationalistic in tone, and favours economic nationalism over free trade. It has also taken a noted anti-communist line in foreign affairs. Le Gardien is a broadsheet newspaper, that while declaring itself 'independent' politically, has sympathies for centre-left and liberal causes. It is the paper most likely to promote environmental causes and social reform. It has generally endorsed moderate, centre-left parties, but has also backed right-wing parties with a liberal bent. It is seen as the paper for the liberal middle-classes. Grève Rouge is a broadsheet newspaper, and has the support of the hard left. It supports militant communism, class struggle and revolution. It is seen as internationalist in foreign affairs, and promotes the idea of a 'world revolution'. It is also supportive of social reform. Its columnists are split between liberals and conservatives over social issues, such as gay marriage and abortion. Its primary concern is an economic struggle. Les Temps Economiques is a broadsheet newspaper, with a centrist political agenda, and actively promotes free-markets and a small government. It is seen as socially liberal and economically conservative. It has generally supported right-wing governments which promote a smaller role for the government and bureaucracy, and free trade. It is also supportive of globalisation. Le Journal is a tabloid newspaper, and politically populist. It is known to sensationalise the news, and is generally supportive of the incumbent politically. Many of its opinion pieces are right-wing in nature, but are also skeptical of big business and the middle classes. Category:Kanjor